User blog:Savage Samurai/Thanos VS Darkseid Q
Galactus vs Unicron used to be really popular several years ago but Thanos vs Darkseid over took it (1:20). It's popularity has died off but it is still a matchup Ben wants to do. *Ben believes that 2018 was a year of firsts for death battle (3:15). **For example, this is the first season to use reality warpers which is something they tended to avoid in the past. **It was also the first time Wiz and Boomstick were animated. **First episodes written by Sean, Geneviuve and Liam. **First live-action death battle (5:55). **First time using the Unreal Engine (6:10). **First episodes animated by Kristina and David as well as the final episode done by Torrian. **First time getting OmegaSparx to do a death battle track (6:35). On that note Wings of Iron is Chad's favorite track thusfar. **While not technically a first, this season also featured the 100th episode of DEATH BATTLE! (6:55). *Ben believes this was the best year of death battle because season 5 covered many highly requested matchups as well as covering 13 completely new franchises. *Raven vs Twilight was just as requested as Raven vs Jean Gray (4:30). *There are 9 questions answered in relation to Thanos vs Darkseid: *#Why wouldn't you count Thanos killing Darkseid's avatar as the victory (10:30)? Because Darkseid's avatar is not Darkseid, because Darkseid is still alive. You wouldn't give Doctor Doom a lose just because his opponent managed to kill a Doombot so why shouldn't the same logic apply to Darkseid. Any contradictions between the writers must be ignored in favor of what actually happens in the story. *#If the Infinity Gauntlet did not give Thanos the win, then why include it at all (11:55)? Because, if they didn't include it, then people would be demanding to know why it wasn't included. The Infinity Gauntlet is an iconic part of his arsenal and they cannot simply ignore it because it doesn't change the outcome. *#If you removed the Infinity Gauntlet and Anti-Life Equation would the outcome change? No. Quite frankly the main reason Darkseid won was because of his other stupidly broken abilities like the Omega Effect and his True form, while the Infinity Gauntlet is the strongest artifact Thanos has (that could be considered standard equipment). In that scenario, Thanos is put at even more of a disadvantage and this is even shown in the fight where Thanos loses the power of the Infinity Gauntlet and is defeated by the Omega Effect. *#Thanos can control time and reality so why does it matter that Darkseid's speed was greater than his (12:55)? It was essentially just to analyse who would win if their primary artifacts were excluded. *#Batman and Mr. Miracle have escaped from the Omega Sanction so couldn't Thanos do the same (14:05)? The fight is mainly for entertainment purposes. The Omega Sanction isn't the only way Darkseid could kill Thanos. For example, he could vaporize him out of existence. Even then, Batman was supposed to escape because he was a living bomb and Mr. Miracle is not only immune to the Anti-Life Equation but also had the Motherbox which allowed him to directly communicate with Omega and free him. Essentially he had a ton of special circumstances that allowed him to escape while Thanos does not. *#Why did you not give Thanos the cosmic cube of the Heart of the Universe (17:50) and why didn't Darkseid get his Soulfire powers? He did get the Cosmic Cube, it just didn't matter. As for Heart of the Universe and Soulfire, they're generally non-canon and even if they were canon are certainly not standard equipment. *#Couldn't Thanos use the Infinity Gauntlet to ensure the Omega Effect did not exist in the 616 universe (18:45)? Not really. First he would have to know what exactly the Omega Effect is, which would already be giving him an advantage and even then it's unlikely he could accomplish it given that Darkseid can use the Omega Effect across the multiverse. Even then he still wouldn't be able to kill Darkseid because of his true form. And then you'd also be giving Thanos powers he hasn't demonstrated such as reading the mind of an avatar of a new god that exists in a completely different universe. *#If Thanos is omniscient with the Gauntlet, couldn't he learn that Radiaon is Darkseid's weakness and summon it for the fight (20:10)? See question 7. But also he'd still have to interact with true Darkseid to kill him which is unlikely to say the least. Also Darkseid would not die immediately and would kill Thanos before he meets his end to the poison and even then it took a whole sequence of unlikely events to kill him in canon. *#If the Infinity Gauntlet doesn't work in other universe, why would Thanos choose to go to Darkseid's universe at all (26:10)? The best way to defeat Thanos is to appeal to his character, ego and self-esteem. As such if he's failing to kill you, then it is possible to manipulate him into a trap, which Darkseid is an expert at. *Ben chose the Omega Sanction as Thanos' death because there were a lot of matchups where it was necessary to completely disintegrate the loser (Strange's soul, Carnage needed to be completely vaporized, the Gundam was also going to explose etc.) and so he did not want another generic death for the season finale (17:20). *One of Ben's favourite comments on the episode is "We should all congratulate ScrewAttack on their victory for figuring out Final Crisis" (21:55). They didn't by the way. *Fanart at (33:00). Category:Blog posts